Senchou kengen
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Hay veces en que uno se arrepiente de pedir que Luffy se comporte como un verdadero senchou.


**Senchou kengen**

La mañana había transcurrido en un clima de paz y tranquilidad a pesar de tratarse del kaizoku-shippu Thousand Sunny de los Mugiwara. Tal vez fuera porque el principal motor de gritos, jaleos y ruidos, el senchou de los Mugiwara, Mugiwara no Luffy, se encontraba disfrutando de la vista de Grand Line subido en su lugar favorito de la nave.

El mascarón del Sunny.

Desde allí podía saber todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor si le apetecía. Y en la última hora su atención se centró en dos de sus nakama.

Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin.

Por supuesto que no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que les estaba observando y por eso mismo intentó actuar de manera inadvertida, por lo que en vez de estar sentado de frente a ellos mirándoles fijamente estaba sentado hacia el frente y solamente les miraba echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Lo malo era que de esta manera miraba todo boca abajo.

A Luffy eso le hacía mucha gracia. Era muy divertido ver a todos sus nakama haciendo sus tareas boca abajo… pero, a pesar de todo, seguía más centrado en las interactuaciones que había entre Zoro y Robin. Tampoco es que fueran demasiado evidentes sino que se trataban de miradas cómplices, que rápidamente eran abortadas por la presencia cercana de alguno de los otros, o sonrisas fugaces que, una que otra vez, dieron lugar a risas que se veían obligados a ocultar. Robin con su libro y Zoro aumentando el ritmo de sus ejercicios que ponían su rostro en tensión.

La curiosidad de Luffy era algo que siempre necesitaba saciarse tanto como su propio apetito sin fin y había decidido que los iba a saciar ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Shishishishi-. Luffy no pudo evitar reírse cuando empezó a relacionar las acciones de sus nakama con la música que estaba tocando Brook. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de película realizada únicamente para él.

Todo pasó a un segundo… o tal vez décimo plano cuando pudo oler la meshi que preparaba Sanji. Eso cambió el interruptor que dirigía las acciones de Luffy y pasó de la tranquilidad al modo 'estómago sin fondo' más habitual a estas horas del día.

-¡¡¡MESHI!!!- el grito de Luffy fue la señal para que todos sus nakama pudieran saber que ya era hora de comer. Con Luffy no había lugar a equivocaciones pues esta ya era la tercera vez que gritaba por Meshi este día.

Cada uno de los Mugiwara se preparó para la hora de comer. Mientras algunos ya fueron directos a la cocina a esperar por su meshi otros, como Zoro, tenían que pasar por la ducha primero si esperaba que Sanji le permitiera el acceso a la cocina. O como Robin que tenía que llevar su libro de vuelta a su senshitsu y, tal vez, cambiarse el top por uno de sus corsés que sabían volvían loco a Zoro.

Cuando Zoro entró en la cocina se encontró a todos sus nakama comiendo. Una vez más no fueron capaces de mantener a Luffy alejado de la meshi hasta que todos estuvieran presentes, aunque la verdad era que únicamente pasaba cuando la persona que faltaba no se trataba ni de Nami ni de Robin.

La mirada asesina que le lanzó a Sanji sólo sirvió para alegrarle el momento al kukku. A estas alturas ya debería haberse enterado de cómo funcionaba su cocina y, si a pesar de ello, aún seguía llegando tarde la culpa solamente era de Zoro.

Tratando de ignorar las caras que ponía Sanji a su costa Zoro se sentó en su sitio, en una de las esquinas de la mesa justo enfrente de Usopp, mientras a su lado se encontraban Chopper y Luffy. Al lado de Usopp estaba Nami y a su derecha Robin. Brook presidía el fondo de la mesa mientras Franky estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina con Sanji preparado para servir toda la meshi que había preparado.

Pero lo que nadie de los presentes podía estar preparado era para lo que iba a salir de la boca de Luffy… pues normalmente en estos momentos en su boca sólo entraba meshi y salían un montón de tawagoto.

Por eso mismo nadie fue capaz de reaccionar a todo lo que fue ocurriendo con cada una de las cosas que fue diciendo Luffy.

-Oi, Zoro-. Empezó a hablar Luffy con su boca llena. -¿A ti te gusta Robin?

Fue normal que con una pregunta tan directa la respuesta de Zoro fuera ofrecerle una bebida a Usopp… lo malo fue la manera en que lo hizo.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de preguntas haces, baka?!- la voz de Sanji sonaba entre enfadada e incrédula. –Incluso un marimo como este es capaz de darse cuenta de la suerte que tiene al poder formar parte de la vida de Robin-chwan y Nami-swan.

Chopper no pudo evitar ponerse a reír al ver como había quedado Usopp.

-Arigatou, Zoro. Pero aún tenía shiru en mi vaso-. La voz tranquila de Usopp terminó por explotar. -¡¡NO TENÍAS QUE ECHARME TODA TU BIIRU A LA CARA!!

-Gomen, pero la culpa es de ese baka que no puede estarse quieto sin decir tawagoto ni siquiera cuando está comiendo-. Dijo Zoro mientras se secaba la boca con la servilleta. –Menudo desperdicio de biiru.

A pesar de que Zoro intentó seguir como si Luffy no le hubiera hecho ninguna pregunta eso era algo que no iba a ser posible pues su senchou tenía ganas de saber y nada podría impedirle saciar su curiosidad. Aparte de que la propia Robin también empezó a picarle la curiosidad por conocer la respuesta de Zoro.

Ella y el resto de sus nakama.

-Alguna gente es que no tiene modales en la mesa. Me sonrojo de vergüenza por ello-. Dijo Brook mientras se pasaba la servilleta en un gesto elegante para limpiarse la boca. -AUNQUE CLARO, ¡¡CÓMO SOLO SOY HUESOS YO NO TENGO MEJILLAS!! YO HO HO HO-. Dijo Brook antes de echarse un pedo. (pffft) -¡Gomen!

A pesar de las risas por parte de Luffy, Sanji reaccionó a los gritos de Nami cansada del comportamiento tan asqueroso de Brook e intentó darle una patada al esqueleto pero este la esquivó doblándose de espaldas. Luffy 'esquivó' la patada al echarse hacia delante para coger más meshi por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y le pasó por encima de Chopper hasta que fue detenida por Zoro.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que haces, ero-kukku?- a Zoro no le faltaba mucho para que explotase y Sanji era muy bueno para sacarle de sus casillas. La manera en que masticaba el trozo de niku daba a entender lo cerca que estaba de montarse una pelea.

Pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de iniciar cualquier tipo de lucha Luffy volvió a abrir la boca para intentar obtener sus respuestas.

-Pefho yo me fhefiefho a fi la fhiefhes-. Dijo Luffy con la boca llena.

Nadie entendió nada de lo que había dicho Luffy… bueno, casi nadie.

-Oh, entiendo-. Brook se bebía un karupisu con gran tranquilidad. -Así que nuestro senchou quiere saber si aquí el kenshi Roronoa Zoro ama a la koukogakusha Nico Robin.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras… y a continuación Brook soltó un eructo que resonó en el silencio de la cocina como una sirena de barco.

-¡¡BUURRRP!!

-¡¡¡ERES UN GUARRO!!!- le gritaron todos menos unos tímidos, quién lo diría, Zoro y Robin.

-¡¡YO HO HO HO!!

Hacía ya unos días, más concretamente desde que dejaron atrás Thriller Bark, que empezaron a mostrarse más abiertos sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que habían sido tan evidentes para que el propio Luffy pudiera haberse dado de cuenta… Y eso era lo más extraño pues parecía ser que únicamente había sido Luffy quien les descubrió. Claro que en vez de ir a preguntárselo a esos dos solos tuvo que hacer semejante pregunta con todos los demás presentes.

La mirada que le lanzó Zoro a Robin era una que pedía apoyo para soportar lo que se avecinaba. Si la cuestión había sido puesta sobre la mesa ya no iban a esconderse más pero Zoro necesitaba saber si Robin estaba de acuerdo con este rumbo de acción.

La sonrisa y la leve inclinación de cabeza fue todo lo que necesitaba Zoro. Estaban juntos e iban a permanecer así a la vista de todos sus nakama. Se acabó el tener que esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Zoro tomó un trago para coger fuerzas.

-La verdad es que si que quie-

-¿Os vais a casar?- le interrumpió Luffy con total tranquilidad.

La reacción no fue muy sorpresiva para los presentes.

-Arigatou, Zoro-. Le agradeció con gran amabilidad Usopp. -¡¡¡PERO SIGO SIN QUERER BIIRU!!!

Las palabras de Luffy incluso lograron ruborizar a Robin que ni por asoma había pensado en que alguien pudiera poner voz a esa posibilidad… pero es que ni si ni siquiera habían tenido una cita de verdad, ¿cómo podrían pensar en casarse? Controlándose lo suficiente logró centrar su mirada en un Zoro que estaba, seguramente, más sorprendido que ella por la pregunta de sus senchou.

-Luffy, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de preguntas?-. Le riñó Nami. Sabía que a veces Luffy pecaba de inocencia pero tampoco es que se le pudiera permitir cualquier cosa.

-Oye, una cosa es que al marimo le guste Robin-chwan como a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas pero otra cosa muy diferente es que intentes juntar a la inocente Robin-chwan con semejante baka-. Sanji agarró a su senchou por el chaleco mientras sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de su corazón que corría enloquecido ante las palabras de Luffy.

-Pero si siempre se están lanzando miraditas el uno al otro cuando creen que nadie les está viendo-. Se defendió Luffy sin comprender por qué el estado tan alterado de Sanji. –De la misma manera en que lo hacemos Nam-

Reaccionando demasiado tarde Nami solamente fue capaz de meterle el trozo de niku en la garganta de Luffy después de que revelase demasiada información. Ahora eran las mejillas de Nami las que estaban cogiendo un ligero tono rojizo.

El chaleco de Luffy se le escurrió de los dedos a Sanji cuando escuchó aquella noticia. No podía creer que estuviera perdiendo a sus dos mecchen al mismo tiempo y por culpa de los dos tíos más baka que nunca había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Nami y Luffy están saliendo?-. Preguntó Chopper. La mirada que le lanzó la akage le hizo buscar refugio en el regazo de Robin.

A pesar de que todas estas revelaciones resultaban sorprendentes Usopp intentaba mantener la calma suficiente para recordar que a diferencia de él, los demás no tenían a nadie, en materia romántica, que les estuvieran esperando.

_Kaya_.

Otra cosa era Franky que parecía estar tomándoselo muy bien, para desgracia de Sanji que aún no salía de su asombro.

-¡BUAAAAH! No podía ser más feliz al ver dos buenas parejas juntas. ¡BUAAAHH! Si ya era hora, que estáis en la edad perfecta para casaros-. Decía Franky mientras **no** lloraba.

Lo de casarse logró que Sanji reaccionase.

-¡¡Eso no puede suceder!!-. Su mirada enrabietada pasó de Luffy y Zoro cambiando a una suplicante cuando miró a Nami y Robin. -¡¡Por favor, decidme que no habéis pensado siquiera la posibilidad de uniros para siempre con estos dos baka!!

Pero las miradas que compartieron las dos mecchen indicaban claramente que dicha posibilidad se les había cruzado por la cabeza… y varias veces además.

-Pero para casarse tendrían que hacerlo en secreto porque la Marine podría descubrirnos y arrestarnos a todos. No creo que sea algo tan sencillo de hacer-. Dijo para si mismo Usopp pero a Sanji, que le escuchó, se le iluminó la cara de felicidad.

-Es cierto la Marine seguramente complicaría demasiado las cosas para poder realizar una ceremonia-. Sanji parecía estar recuperando el ánimo cada vez que repetía estas palabras en su cabeza en un bucle.

Brook no pudo evitar recordar su antigua vida como guardia en el reino de su amado West Blue. Ciertamente todos a estas alturas ya deberían haber muerto. La gente no debería dejar pasar las oportunidades que le ofrece la vida.

-Yo creo que es muy sencillo, la verdad-. Dijo Luffy mientras se tragaba otro trozo de niku mientras le sonreía a Nami. Sabía que ella no podía estarse mucho tiempo enfadada… por una o por otra al final se le pasaría, aunque lo mejor es que fuera sin necesidad de tener que darle una buena somanta de golpes. Había veces que ser de goma podía ser contraproducente para Luffy. –Zoro, ¿tu quieres a Robin?-. Le preguntó a su nakama para desgracia de Sanji que veía comenzar de nuevo el mismo ritual de tortura.

El rostro serio de Zoro cambió cuando su mirada se centró en Robin y por un instante fugaz, los afortunados que le estuvieran mirando a él y no a Robin, pudieron verle sonreír cariñosamente.

-Si, la amo-. Respondió Zoro sin titubeos. Seguramente le vendrán luego en frío cuando se dé de cuenta de lo que dijo.

Entonces Luffy le repitió la misma pregunta a Robin.

-Y tú, Robin, ¿quieres a Zoro?

Sanji podía sentir como su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Suerte de que tenían un isha a bordo pero empezaba a dudar de que pudiera ser de alguna utilidad al verle en el regazo de Robin atento a la respuesta de la koukogakusha.

-Si, le amo-. La sobriedad tan habitual de Robin vino acompañada por cierta timidez que muchos desconocían que pudiera tener su nakama.

Nami casi no podía controlarse y sentía que en un momento de estos podría ponerse a llorar emocionada. Era tan bonito que casi no podía esperar a que se lo volvieran a decir durante la ceremonia.

-Pues averigüé que entonces yo como senchou no tengo ningún problema en poder **declararos marido y mujer**-. Soltó Luffy todo contento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

A todos los presentes casi se les desencajaron la mandíbula al escuchar las palabras de Luffy. ¿En verdad habían oído bien? ¿Había usado su posición como senchou para casar a Zoro y Robin?

-… esto… esto no p-puede estar p-pasando…-. Sanji no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Igual que el resto de los presentes.

De todos ellos el más confundido era Chopper que no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Le preguntó a Robin pero ella parecía haberse quedado atrapada en una conexión visual con Zoro. Entonces decidió probar con Nami. -Oye, Nami, ¿eso quiere decir que Luffy acaba de casar a Zoro y Robin?

Sanji respondió cuando su cuerpo inconsciente golpeó el suelo de la cocina.

-Shishishishi.

Estaban casados, por culpa del baka de su senchou, pero legalmente casados. Eran fuufu. Y a pesar de la sorpresa inicial de haber pasado de la soltería a ser pareja en unos segundos, la realidad de su nuevo estatus empezó a aclarárseles.

_Estoy casado con Robin_.

_Estoy casada con Zoro_.

Nami se abalanzó sobre la mesa y agarró por la cabeza a Luffy atrayéndolo hacia ella. La cara de la akage no era de muy buenos amigos. Parecía ser que, a pesar de que los implicados no parecían muy molestos por lo que hizo Luffy, ella intentaba ser la voz de la razón.

-¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE CREES QUE HAS HECHO!!-. Le gritó Nami sin contemplaciones. –No puedes ir por ahí casando a la gente por simple capricho al tener ese poder. ¿Has pensado en si ellos querían casarse ahora mismo?-. Nami seguía hablando sin dar posibilidad de respuesta a Luffy. –Pues claro que no lo hiciste. Solamente querías usar tu nuevo descubrimiento del poder de un senchou… es una suerte que no puedes usarlo para casarte tú mismo.

Esa parte también la sabía y le parecía una pena no poder ser capaz de casarse con Nami.

-Gomen, Nami. Yo pensé que era lo que ellos querí-

-¿En serio pretendías casarte con Nami?-. Le preguntó Usopp interrumpiéndole. –Pero, ¿no eras tú el qué había dicho que había que ser muy valiente para querer casarse con Nami?

Para desgracia de Luffy su cabeza aún estaba en posesión de Nami que le miraba de una manera muy, pero que muy peligrosa.

-¡¿¡Así qué hay que ser muy valiente para querer casarse conmigo!?!-. Nami parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros. Luffy negó con la cabeza antes de rectificar y asentir. -¿Estás diciendo que es cierto, Luffy?

-Es que hay que ser muy valiente para casarse contigo, Nami. Se es la verdad y tú deberías ser la primera en admitirlo-. Dijo valientemente Luffy.

Aunque ella comprendía de donde venían todas estas afirmaciones, no era muy de su agrado escuchar a la persona que uno ama decir que para querer casarse con ella tendría que ser muy valiente como si ella fuera una especie de peligro.

-Es una suerte que el futuro Kaizoku-ou sea muy valiente, ¿verdad? Shishishishi-. Luffy le sonreía de una manera en que Nami no podía resistírsele pero para su sorpresa vio como ella agachaba la cabeza ocultándole su mirada.

Usopp y Chopper temían una explosión de puro enfado a los que les había acostumbrado Nami durante todo el tiempo que la conocen y se apartaron de la pareja. Chopper aprovechó para ver el estado de Sanji. Con la cantidad de golpes recibidos el haberse golpeado la cabeza con el suelo no le iba a dejar ninguna secuela. Usando unas sales intentó que recuperase la conciencia.

-¿Nami?-. Luffy sentía que tal vez se había pasado. -¿Estás enfadada conmigo?-. Al no obtener respuesta decidió hacer la única pregunta que podría solucionar toda esta situación. -¿Aún me quieres?

Al instante la akage alzó la vista hacia Luffy. Sus ojos habían empezado a humedecérseles pero por tantas causas que no sabría admitir cual fue la que lo había iniciado todo.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, Luffy?-. Habló dolida Nami. A estas alturas pensaba que no importaba que se peleasen de vez en cuando porque eso nunca podría lograr cambiar lo que ambos sentían por el otro. O eso había pensado Nami.

-Es que te has puesto tan triste que…

Nami negó con la cabeza mientras en su rostro nacía una sonrisa cálida.

-Ya te dije que no importaba-. Una namida le recorrió la mejilla. –Claro que te quiero, baka.

-Yo también te quiero, Nami-. Le respondió mientras le limpiaba el rostro de humedad.

Todos volvieron a reaccionar de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho con la anterior pareja. Todos los presentes.

-¡¡¡QUÉ BONITO!!!-. Franky 'lloraba' a moco tendido. -¡¡¡SI CONTINUÁIS ASÍ ME VAS A HACER LLORAR ALGÚN DÍA DE ESTOS, BAKA!!!

-¡¡Eso, baka!!-. Repitió Chopper contento por sus nakama.

Usopp no podía dar crédito a la repentina demostración pública de sentimientos de sus nakama. No sabía que les había poder dado de pronto para que tuvieran este tipo de reacción. Encogiéndose de hombros decidió que eran sus decisiones y sus vidas, y él como nakama les apoyaría.

-N-No es posible… q-que alguien me diga q-que sigo… i-inconsciente… por favor-. Sanji no podía creerse que se había despertado, después de escuchar uno de los anuncios más sorprendentes y dolorosos de toda su vida, para terminar por escuchar la segunda parte. Y como tal, no era para nada buena… por lo menos para Sanji. Aunque la única parte buena era que únicamente se habían declarado su amor.

-Pero entonces eso quiere decir que igual que Luffy-san, yo como senchou de los Kaizoku Rumbar no tengo ningún problema para **declararos marido y mujer**.

Todas las miradas se posaron en un Brook que estaba tranquilamente terminando de beberse una taza de koucha. Dejando la taza sobre la mesa su atención se centró en las miradas que le estaban lanzando sus nakama.

-Si continuáis mirándome así volveré a ponerme colorado-. Dijo Brook medio avergonzado. Entonces se estiró en la silla. -¡¡PERO YO NO TENGO MEJILLAS PORQUE SOY SOLO HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO-. Empezó a reírse Brook antes de echar un eructo. –BUURRRP…… Gomen-. Se disculpó.

Un sonido seco rompió la protesta que iban a soltar los Mugiwara.

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHH, SANJI SE HA VUELTO A DESMAYAR!!-. Se puso a gritar Chopper. -¡¡ISHA, ISHA!! ¡NECESITAMOS UN ISHA!-. Hasta que al final se le encendió la luz. -Ah, es cierto. ¡¡Si soy yo!!

Mientras Chopper intentaba recuperar a un totalmente hundido Sanji, Franky no paraba de 'no llorar' por la última buena nueva. Usopp se dejó desparramar en la silla totalmente superado por todo lo que había sucedido. Mientras Brook empezaba a tocar una canción por la feliz pareja…

-Shishishishishi-. Luffy reía contento por todas las tawagoto que no dejaba de hacer sus nakama.

Nami no podía creerse que el otro baka con capacidad de casar a la gente volviera a hacer la misma tawagoto que había hecho antes Luffy. Vale, era cierto que no le importaría casarse con Luffy algún día. A pesar de sentirse durante tanto tiempo libre, incluso formando parte de los Mugiwara, le gustaba tener su propio lugar privado… pero si debía llegar a compartirlo con alguien, nadie era mejor que Luffy. No obstante le quería.

-¿De qué te ríes, baka?-. Le preguntó aparentemente enfadada Nami. -¿Es que no has aprendido nada de lo que sucedió aquí?

Tanto Luffy como Brook pusieron cara de no tener ni idea de lo que les estaba hablando Nami mientras ladeaban la cabeza.

-¡¡¡AUNQUE YO NO TENGO CARA PORQ-!!!-.

-¡¡¡DEBÉIS PREGUNTAR LAS COSAS ANTES DE HACER ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO ESTO!!!-. Le interrumpió los gritos de Nami.

Tanto Chopper como Usopp se escondieron detrás de Franky que estaba recargando sus botellines de cola, por si acaso.

-¿No te gusta el que nos casáramos, Nami?-. Preguntó con gran seriedad Luffy.

_Lo que hay que ver_-. Pensó Nami.

-No es eso, pues claro que me gusta el que nos haya casado ese afro-baka pero la cuestióOOONNN- Nami no pudo evitar el grito cuando Luffy la levantó de su asiento y la sentó en su regazo. Un gesto que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Todos los presentes. Pero pronto volvieron a la normalidad cuando escucharon las siguientes palabras de Luffy.

-¡Oh, no!-. La mirada del muchacho lidiaba entre la incredulidad y la tristeza. Nami temía preguntar no sabiendo lo que podría salir de ahí… pero era su okusan, y este pensamiento logró arrancarle una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

Luffy la miró sorprendido porque a alguien tan inteligente como a ella no se hubiera dado de cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-¡Qué nos hemos casado!-. Dijo Luffy para sorpresa de Nami. Esto no podía ser cierto, pues sabía que Luffy no era tan lento como podía pensarse en ciertos momentos. La verdad era que Luffy era perfecto. Inocente pero inteligente cuando es importante, leal y sobre todo de gran corazón. Nami sabía que había algo más. –Pero no hemos tenido un ¡¡Banquete de boda!!

_Lo sabía_-se dijo Nami-, _la meshi nunca puede estar lejos_.

-Si quieres un banquete pues tendrás un banquete-. Entonces su mirada se posó en el aún inconsciente Sanji. –Pero vas a tener que esperar un poco.

-Podríamos invitar a todos nuestros tomodachi y realizar una gran fiesta-. Luffy empezó a imaginarse la situación y, por lo menos en su cabeza, la cantidad de meshi solamente era comparable a lo divertido que sería y al amor que sentía por Nami.

-Pero entonces tendrías que esperar algo más de tiempo, Luffy-. A Nami también le encantaba la idea de realizar un banquete con todos sus tomodachi pero siendo tema de meshi mejor dejar la situación a Luffy. –Incluso podríamos hacer una ceremonia para nuestros invitados.

-¿Quieres casar a nuestros tomodachi entre ellos?-. Preguntó Luffy sin entender lo que decía Nami.

-A veces me sacas de quicio-. Murmuró Nami mientras Luffy no podía evitar ponerse a reír.

-Supongo que se tendrá que practicar la ceremonia-. Advirtió Brook. Nami estaba sorprendida por el buen consejo de su nakama… debió esperar a que terminase de hablar antes de alegrarse. –Podríamos empezar con el tema de la liga, y ya que estamos podrías enseñarme también las braAAAUUUCCHH.

Nami le lanzó una de las sandalias de Luffy dándole de lleno en la cabeza, por supuesto que eso no le gustó para nada a Luffy.

-Oi, Nami que esa era mi sandalia-. Le recordó Luffy pero para nada enfadado.

-Si ahora estamos casados quiere decir que todo lo tuyo es mío también-. Dijo Nami, recalcando sus palabras al quitarle y colocarse el mugiwaraboushi.

A Luffy le brillaron los ojos al oír a Nami.

-¿Entonces tu dinero también es mío?-. Preguntó esperanzado de poder comprar toneladas de niku.

La mirada de Nami lo decía todo bien claro… Luffy decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

-Brook toca algo alegre-. Pidió Luffy a lo que su nakama accedió encantado.

-Yo ho ho ho. Una canción por la feliz pareja.

Al mismo tiempo a Usopp se le ocurrió que deberían hacer un kanpai para celebrar las uniones de las dos parejas, pero cuando iba a proponerlo se dio cuenta de algo que se le había pasado inadvertidamente.

-Oi, escuchad-. Pidió la atención Usopp a lo que todos se quedaron en silencio a excepción de la música ambiental de Brook. -¿Alguien ha visto a Zoro y Robin?

La primera pareja que se había casado no se encontraba en la cocina y ninguno de los presentes sabría decir en qué momento la habían abandonado. Lo más seguro fue cuando la atención empezó a girar en torno a Nami y Luffy.

-¿Adónde habrán ido?-. Preguntó Chopper mientras observaba como Sanji volvía a recuperar el sentido.

Nami, Usopp, Franky y Brook intercambiaron miradas sabiendo, con bastantes posibilidades de acierto, adonde habrían ido sus nakama.

-PERO YO NO TENGO OJOS. ¡¡PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUES-!!

-**¡¡¡NO INTERRUMPAS EN ESTE MOMENTO, BAKA!!!**-. Le gritó Nami.

Franky tomó un trago de cola antes de hablar.

-Supongo que habrán decidido adelantar la noche de bodas-. La mueca del ciborg únicamente no fue comprendida por Chopper y Luffy.

Antes de que pudieran pedirles que se lo aclarasen Sanji golpeó el suelo por tercera vez.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!-. Los gritos de Chopper fue lo único que pudo escucharse de la cocina sobre la risa de Luffy.

* * *

Justo después de ser casados

Zoro estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que había sido salir de la cocina sin ser bombardeados con preguntas por sus nakama. Parecía ser que habían encontrado otro tema de conversación más interesante que el hecho de que Robin y él estuvieran casados.

Las sorpresas no se habían detenido ahí pues con solo mirar para su mano izquierda podía ver como la tenía enlazada con la de Robin. Tampoco es que fuera algo de gran importancia pues solamente estaban caminando por la cubierta del Sunny, pero a pesar de ello para Zoro era una cuestión que debían tener en cuenta. Si hace una hora le hubieran dicho que estaría paseando cogido de la mano con Robin le habría tomado por loco… pero si le hubiera dicho que una hora más tarde estaría casado con ella…

_No le habrías dicho nada porque alguien con semejantes ideas no podría existir en este mundo_-. Pensó para si mismo Zoro.

Pero aquí estaban los dos. Recién casados por obra y gracia del baka, y bendito, de su senchou. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún sentía como si su estómago siguiera sentado en la cocina.

-Un berri por tus pensamientos, kenshi-san-. La voz de Robin le trajo de vuelta.

_¿Cómo eres capaz de perderte estando con ella? Menudo baka estás tú hecho_.

Zoro se detuvo al lado del mástil y permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos que a él se le hicieron eternos pero que a Robin, observando sus intentos por atreverse a contarle algo, le parecieron demasiado cortos.

-Sabes que… me gustas-. Empezó a decir Zoro hasta que sus propias palabras llegaron a sus oídos. No le gustó como sonaban. _Estás casado, joder. Actúa como un hombre_-. Se regañó a si mismo por sus dudas. Robin sonreía contenta, sabía los esfuerzos que esto le costaba a Zoro y, saber que era por ella, la hacía feliz. –Aishiteru, Robin y por eso mismo no quiero que por culpa de la boca de Luffy te veas en algo si crees que aún no estás preparada.

Robin lo acorraló contra el mástil sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de escape.

-Lo único a lo que sé que nunca podré estar preparada es a estar sin ti, kenshi-san-. Robin le dio un pequeño seppun acariciándole los labios. –Por lo que espero que a partir de ahora sepas que tienes un motivo más para hacerte el mejor kengou del mundo. Si eres fuerte no te podrán apartar de mi lado.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse y sus lenguas a saludarse.

-Seré el mejor y nadie volverá a ponerte un dedo encima sin perder el brazo y la vida por ello-. Tenerla a su lado… estar junto a ella. Era mucho más de lo que jamás se habría atrevido a soñar.

-Siempre juntos. Nunca podrán separarnos, kenshi-san.

-**¡Qué lo intenten!**

Mientras la pareja se besaba fueron apareciendo varias 'piernas fleur' bajo sus pies que los fueron alzando hasta que desaparecieron en el interior del puesto de vigía… aunque esta noche lo que tenía más interés vigilar ocurría en el interior del puesto y no en el exterior.

A no ser que te quieras pasar por el senshitsu donde están Nami y Luffy.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí por este corto fic. Ya ven que hay veces en el que se tiene que tener cuidado con el poder que ciertas personas poseen si no quieres acabar como estos cuatro. ¿No es lo que se dice por ahí? "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."

Una pena que Luffy y responsabilidad no casen a menudo. ;P

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kaizoku-shippu**: Barco pirata.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Tawagoto**: Tonterías.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Shiru**: Zumo.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Karupisu**: Bebida ligera de leche.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Isha**: Doctor.

**Fuufu**: Marido y Mujer.

**Kaizoku-ou**: Rey de los Piratas.

**Namida**: Lágrima.

**Koucha**: Té negro.

**Okusan**: Esposa.

**Tomodachi**: Amigos.

**Mugiwaraboushi**: Sombrero de paja.

**Kanpai**: Salud. (Brindis)

**Senchou kengen**: El poder del Capitán.

Espero que la lectura les haya sido amena. Ya saben, lean y muestren su opinión pues sirve para ir mejorando. ;DD ¿Una nueva manera de conseguir reviews? Na! ;P

Arigatou y nos leemos^^


End file.
